Fun Times with Drew Hawking!
by Drew Hawking
Summary: Me+The cast of FFIX= FUN!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Drew Hawking's Fun Times  
  
Note: I was bored one day and wondered what would happen if me and the gang of Final Fantasy IX were to have an adventure doing...well...really nothing, but it was sure as heck fun to write! And in later chapters i may include my friend Sephiroth10. I own nothing in this but Drew Hawking! So dont sue me, I'm poor!  


* * *

Drew Hawking was in his house playing NFL Blitz on the N64 with his friend Vivi when suddenly, without any warning!  


Drew Hawking: I HAD IT!!! I WAS SO CLOSE!!  
  
while he was still yelling at the bad play their was a knock on the door, he actually stopped yelling, and walked to the door.  
  
Drew: Yeeeeees??  
  
Zidane: you still haven't changed have you  
  
Drew: hey Bro, where you been?  
  
Zidane: I'm just in town this week.  
  
Drew: hey, how did you find out where I lived?  
  
Zidane: long story  
  
(earlier that day...)  
  
Zidane: (at city hall with a gun) WHERE DOES DREW HAWKING LIVE?!  
  
Guy: he lives there! (pointing across the street) Conveniently located across the street! Please don't hurt me!!  
  
(back to present)  
  
Drew: oh well, it's not important now, hey you wanna come with me and Vivi and get some Hot Cocoa?  


Zidane : Hot Cocoa? It's summer, and the middle of the day.

Drew: (shaking his fist) I said: do...you...want...some Cocoa...?  
  
Zidane: yes. yes i do.

Drew: Good.   
  
(crickets)  
  
Drew: oh yeah, let's go! C'mon Vivi  
  
Zidane: Can i get extra marshmallows?? (eyes big)  
  
Drew: NO! You'll take what you get and like it!  
  
Zidane and Drew walked to the coffee shop but on the way Eiko popped out of nowhere and tackled Zidane  
  
Eiko: ZIDANE!!!!!!  
  
She was kissing and hugging him while he was scared, very scared  
  
Zidane: Drew! help me!  
  
Drew : (laughing hysterically)  
  
Vivi : dude, i think he's serious  
  
Drew : alright get off him Eiko  
  
Eiko got up off Zidane and whipped out the biggest machine gun you have ever seen  
  
Since Vivi was bored at this point, he destroyed the gun with a cardboard box, then Her and Eiko had a staring contest.  
  
Zidane was unconscious and his brain was damaged making him a bigger idiot  
  
Vivi then threw the girl in a conveniently placed hole in the ground.  
after Drew said that, Eiko fell through a hole to hell, between giggles  
  
Eiko: (falling) I HATE YOU VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVV   
  
Vivi's cell phone rings  
  
Vivi: hello?  
  
Eiko: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vivi hangs up and helps Drew drag Zidane's unconscious body to the Coffee Shop

* * *

(I love Hot Cocoa) FUN times to be had in the following chapters!!


	2. Chapter 2

htmlbodyA/N: Hey everyone! It's me; sephiroth10! This is my chapter so :P  
_______________________________  
  
Somewhere nearby Drew's house, Sephiroth's house was. Not to long ago,   
Sephiroth received a call from Drew asking if he would like to come over to   
the coffee shop located conveniently down the street.  
  
(Earlier phone call)  
  
Drew: Hey! Wanna come over to the coffee shop located conveniently down the   
street for some hot co-co?  
  
Sephiroth: (Is half asleep) Do I have a choice?  
  
Drew: No.  
  
Sephiroth: Ok.  
  
(Back to the present)  
  
Sephiroth: Who should i bring with me?  
  
Kuja: (Walk out from behind the conveniently placed wall) How about me?  
  
Sephiroth: Uh, no.  
  
Kuja: Why not!?  
  
Sephiroth: Not in till you put some REAL pants on!  
  
Kuja: These are real pants!  
  
Sephiroth: No, they aren't. Now go put some jeans on or something.  
  
Kuja: But these are pants!  
  
Sephiroth: Now!!! Or else I'll leave you here.  
  
kuja: Fine!  
  
Kuja storms out of the room and goes to put some real pants on  
  
Sephiroth: Sooooooooooooo; you want to come Amarant?  
  
Amarant: No......  
  
Sephiroth:I repeat, would you like to come with us amarant?  
  
Amarant: No.......  
  
Sephiroth: Well screw you, you're still coming.  
  
Amarant: Why me?  
  
sephiroth: Because. Now come on!  
  
Kuja: I'm back!  
  
Sephiroth: Good, now lets go!  
  
Some were on the road, Sephiroth, Kuja, and Amarant are walking towards the   
coffee shop. Suddenly, Garland jumps out from behin a conveniently placed   
garbage can.  
  
Garland: Kuja, you're coming with me!  
  
Sephiroth: No he's coming with me.  
  
Garland: He's coming with me!  
  
Sephiroth: No with me!  
  
Garland: No with me!  
  
Sephiroth: No with me!  
  
Garland: No with me!  
  
Sephiroth: No with me!  
  
Garland: No with me!  
  
Amarant:........  
  
Kuja: Oh for Christ sake.  
  
Kuja casts flare on Garland. Garland passes out and they continue walking to   
the coffee shop.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Ok, so it wasn't very good. Oh well. Drew is better at it any ways. Well,   
laterz/html/body


End file.
